Sunlight
by Children of Summer
Summary: Suddenly he heard a swirl of skirt, and then felt as small fingers covered his hand. A warm substance coated his lungs and belly, making it easy to breath. Moreover, for about half a minute, the young man was entirely at a loss for words, as his mind was absorbing this new unknown feeling.


A/N: This idea came to my mind and I'd love to share it with you, if you don't mind, do you? Nonetheless, I hope you will enjoy this story. It is taking place in the seventh episode, then Alfred and Daisy's farewell scene, and going straight to the Christmas special. My improvisations of the events, so I am terribly sorry if it bothers you.

PS. Reviews are highly appreciated and very much liked.

Good reading!

* * *

'See, it's easy.' Daisy exclaimed, tipping the chestnut purée into a large bowl and mashing with a fork.

The young footman has been observing the process of making muffins with an utter astonishment for twenty minutes, trying to memorise every single detail. Although, it was terribly hard to concentrate, when all you can think of, - was a bowl of melted chocolate, - which was ridiculously attracting.

In spite of having a want to lay a finger on this so delighted mixture and then lick it, Alfred put his hand on his chin and sighed, turning his gaze away from the basin.

'Oh, I wish it was.'

'Don't be so dramatic, have some patience,' The girl opened a canteen and took a whisk from it. 'For now, all you need to do is take this utensil and beat six eggs and sugar together until pale and frothy, alright?'

Alfred looked at the swirled instrument in maid's hand, curiously and somewhat sceptically. 'Why would I need _this,' _he gestured at a cooking pool. 'To beat eggs? I can simply, hit them at the table.'

Daisy rolled her eyes and put a flat pattern in his hand. 'Alfred it's a tool which is very useful and will help you, without making any mess of kitchen, have yolk. Besides you're here to learn how to cook basic meals, so you ought to listen and repeat.'

Knowing that it didn't sound anyhow convincing to him, and to prevent any more discussions of kitchen cutlery, she added. 'You're perfectly aware of Mrs Patmore methods, aren't you?'

'O-f course, so.. what were you saying, um fold half the egg mixture into the chestnut mixture to lighten it, then fold in the almonds and baking powder, right?'

Daisy smiled. 'Yes, it is all right. You're getting well, when..when you want to.'

The kitchen was bathed in bright beams of the sun and few moments later filled with hearty laughs of two youths.

'But why didn't you let me use an electric hand whisk?' Alfred asked, nonchalantly, though the curves of his lips were still a little up.

'I thought..-you said. You were joking, weren't you? Oh my.' She threw a pinch of flour at him.

It did get to it's destination, - a white icing round mark on the front of his livery.

'Oi, what was that for?' Alfred gave a chuckle.

'We should back to our, well, your practising, before the lucheon has started.'

Daisy looked up at him and suppressed another smile, that was about to appear on her lips. 'Good then, I suppose so too. I have some more time before the competition, and to be honest with you-' Alfred, gently fold in the rest of the egg into the mixture, before continuing. 'I've that tight feeling in my chest since, ..since this morning and I,' then paused again and took a hold of cases for muffins, laying in front of him on the table. 'It is very important to me, 'He wiped some crumbs from the top of the cases and closed his eyes, sighing.'Oh what would I do without you, Daisy?

Suddenly he heard a swirl of skirt, and then felt as small fingers covered his hand. A warm substance coated his lungs and belly, making it easy to breath. Moreover, for about half a minute, the young man was entirely at a loss for words, as his mind was absorbing this new unknown feeling.

'Don't be so highly-strung. You will do fine,' she carressed his knuckles tenderly. 'I know it, believe me.'

'Thank you, Daisy. It's so kind of you to say.'

'Oh, don't be silly, I'm sure you're going to win.'

He still didn't open his eyes, afraid to loose that advanced and beautiful feeling.

But when he did, - how could he thought he'd lost it? It's always been there with him, and certainly, is going to be forever inside of him, blossoming every day anew.

'Daisy, I want to say-'

She smiled again, and it soothed him.

He smiled back at her, genuinely.

'We shall make sure you remember all the ingredients, now let's keep on good work,' she squeezed his hand and returned to her previous position on the opposite side of the table. 'Drop the butter into the muffin cases.'

They worked together with no more interuptions, just sometimes Alfred could linger his gaze on small girl longer than usual, and she, in turn, was pretending not to see him doing so, for being too preoccupied with the fluffy doughs.

'Ah, it smells flavoursome and looks-'

'Mouth-wattering, hm.. '

'And it is all you-'

'We. Together did it.' Finally, Alfred called on his courage and met his eyes with hers. 'I appreciate your help tremenduously, therefore I'm confident now and will be able to re-do this recipe, if it is required to.'

'You're more than welcome, Alfred.' Daisy exclaimed and a rosy blush become visible on her cheeks.

'Oh good, you're here. Now, sweet birds we shall be preparing for lunch. Daisy, on you the Marble Pie. Alfred, what is it? Mr Carson will be white when he sees that spot, oh dear, where's my whisk?'

They dissolved into sweet laughter.

* * *

'Mrs Patmore, I did attend the competition and was selected-'

'I'm so glad for you, who could even imagine such turn of events, my dear. Come here,' Alfred lowered his body down, so that the cook could embrace him, which she did, unexpectedly to him, with so much care. 'I'm proud of you. As much as I don't understand other things you're doing to...well, apart from that, I'm very proud of you. Good boy, good.'

'Alfred! Well done. I knew you'd do it.' Ivy said, and clasped her hands a little.

He didn't see as she came in.

She took some time, while Mrs Patmore rubbing her eyes, as the tears were coming down her face, dissappeared in the corridor.

'Now you're going to be cooking for famous people, be free, and it's wonderful, isn't it?' She said and kissed him on the cheek. 'So many great opportunities.'

'What was that for? Uh, yes..um shall we be still seeing each other?' Although he addressed it to Ivy, who was standing next to him, this question was for only one person, motionless near the doorstep, with her those rosy cheeks and swollen breaths, for perhaps she was hurrying down here, to know how it all went.

A warm sensation of knowing that she was worried about him, made his heart sunk and filled the chest again with a sweet liquid, - resembling honey, in his mind.

The same quality they did share, - of being utterly comforting and making the eater, a jollious person in the world.

* * *

'Ivy will you say yes, will you?'

He did come to visit Downton again, approximately during the breakfast time, so he could see everyone and then, have a proper talk with each of them.

'Alfred, I don't know if we should.. isn't it late already, you should be going.'

'Ivy, please, just listen to me...I shoul..when..-'

'Yes, Alfred, you will be late for your train. I will help you. Now, as everyone finished with meal, please do come back to work.' Mr Carson stood up and turned to Mrs Hughes, who were already looking at someone with piercing eyes. 'I am to be on time, when His Lordship returns, would you mind telling him of such grand news and that we are seeking for a new, you understand, you do, well..khm..' Mrs Hughes nodded in agreement. He then procceded to the young man and they leave the room together.

'Write me your answer, Ivy. Write it!' He was shouting, before Mrs Patmore closed the door, looking carefully at Daisy, now staring intensely at the said maid.

'Look what you did! You've been playing with him very well and for such a long time, and now you don't need him, nor ever needed. Couldn't you just drop it?! You're so selfish.'

'Me? I.. just..' Ivy lowered her head.

'Yes, you and you weren't thinking at all.'

'That shall end now, please do stop it.' Mrs Hughes proclaimed loudly.

There was a silence in the kitchen for what seemed to be an eternity, before Daisy has spoken.

'I'm sorry Ivy.'

'It is alright.'

Mrs Patmore patted the young maid on her back and gave her a small smile.

'Now to mountain the Prunes Pie.'

* * *

'Where's-'

A girl burst into the room, looking intently at everyone in attempt to find the sunny features of a person, whom she was running to; hoping to make him aware of what's been in her heart since she saw his light reddish hair as well as heard a joyful laugh for the first time.

Time passed along with Daisy discerning that behind such a restraint and sometimes, stern endeavour has been hiding a kind-hearted young man, who she might have given her heart, unconsciously.

She wished to tell him, many times, - yet it didn't happen. For the reason that was a fondness, deep and responsive; a will to see him happy and if there was someone who could make him so, then it's all that was needed. However, now If it is her last chance to breath a word of concealed feelings, - then she will do, before saying a good-bye.

The attention of all people in the kitchen, was drawn to the small figure with blue sad eyes, holding a basket in her hands.

It could've been easy to know what they were about to say for their concerned and pitiful faces were hardly not been able to notice. Some were starring at their tea cups; other's interested in fresh news from a daily newspaper.

'Daisy, my de-' Mrs Patmore rose to her feet instantly and affectionately put a hand on girl's shoulder, rubbing it gently. 'Alfred's already left, but he told us to send his greetings, uh.. um.. he was being exceedingly upset that you didn't make to come to see him, but.. '

'It will only do you good.' Mrs Hughes finished the sentence, with a comforting smile, albeit knowing how tearful the words were.

Daisy's nervousness could only be seen in her eyes, as she was tightly clutching the edges of her basket.

A moment passed and she emerged with a swirl of skirt.


End file.
